The Kiss
by kathiann
Summary: Done to fulfill the prompt "Lisbon/Jane after an angry fight...she gets really tired of his smug grin and wipes it off his face ...with her lips" Really pretty short little one shot.


**Authors' Note: **Done to fulfill a prompt over at the Mentalist Kink meme, though this really isn't a kink (probably why I felt comfortable doing it). The prompt: Lisbon/Jane after an angry fight...she gets really tired of his smug grin and wipes it off his face ...with her lips ::))) Special thanks to lgmtreader for being beta.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**The Kiss**

"What the hell Jane! I leave you alone for 30 seconds and you manage to alienate the Chief of Police, piss off the mayor, _and_ get punched in the face by the victims' boyfriend. I don't understand how you do it."

"Would you like me to tell you?" She glared at him; he had that smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face that he always got when he thought he was right and she was overreacting.

"It's not funny, Jane! One of these days you're going to get into some serious trouble and I won't be able to get you out of it!"

"Oh, come on, Lisbon. You've already managed to get me out of jail once; what other trouble could I get into that you couldn't get me out of?"

"Someone could decide that you need shot with a gun instead of a fist."

"Shot with a fist, really?"

"You have a broken nose, Jane. What if the man had had a gun? What if it had been the chief of police today that had reacted badly to your meddling? I can't always protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me, Lisbon. Really, I can take care of myself."

"Really? So you had it all under control when I came back into the room. The mayor looked like she was ready to kill you; I wouldn't have put it past her either."

"Oh, come on. It never would have gotten that far. And besides, you've got an overgrown Wendy complex; you wouldn't be able to leave me alone to get in trouble if you tried."

"Oh, what, so now you're Peter Pan?" He smiled at her as she got his metaphor.

"You smug, arrogant bastard, you think that the world bows to your whims. You think we're all just pawns in your prepubescent fantasies!" She knew she shouldn't be raising her voice, knew that it wouldn't work, that usually it had the opposite effect – that it would really cause him to just grin more, cause him to think that he got away with it.

"Prepubescent? Really?" He was smiling again, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Get that stupid grin off your face," she growled, which only seemed to make his grin wider, and if possible, more annoying. She rushed at him, and for a second he actually flinched. She knew that he's seen her in action, and that he knew she could tackle a grown man twice her size without even trying.

She had an impish grin on her face as she reached him, wrapping her arms around him; but instead of taking him to the ground like she knew he thought she was going to, she captured his lips in hers and pressed a bruising kiss to his mouth.

She moved her lips against his, noticing that it only took a few seconds for him to respond to her. She brought his lower lip into her mouth, sucking on it slightly, eliciting a moan from him and taking advantage of his slightly open mouth to thrust her tongue into him. She swept through his mouth, scraping the roof of his mouth. She could taste the slightly bitter taste of his tea and liked it on him more than she did when she drank it herself.

She tightened her arms around him, bringing them down to fill along his back. She felt his hand move from where they had been hanging at his sides to her back, pulling her closer. It was his touch that brought her back, caused her to remember that it was PATRICK JANE who she was kissing, that she was touching. She could feel his excitement pressing up against her thigh and she knew that she needed to stop before it got out of hand.

She pulled back, taking a step out of the embrace and looked at him. He was panting as much as she was, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

"That's better. Next time I try to reprimand you try to keep that smug grin off your face; you never know what might happen next time."


End file.
